KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS: Kids
by Darkmag
Summary: The sequal to the popular KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS: the Motion Picture, now features the characters and shows how they became what they are now.
1. Paper Wads in Class

Disclaimer:  
  
I have rights to the movie. But don't own the rights to the characters so don't kill me. Although I do have a chocobo farm. Any plagiarism of this document shall result in the stealing or your left shoe and.. your RIGHT shoe by Snitch experiment 627  
  
*The translations are in parenthesis*  
  
KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS: Kids  
  
Teacher Choco: Wark wark wark wark. Wark.  
  
(Now we will have a pop quiz. Please pull out your #3 pencils)  
  
Good Choco: Wark waaaaarrrrrrrk. WARK WARK WARK!!!  
  
(I hate pop quizzes they are soooooooooo stupid. PAPERWAD FIGHT!!!!!)  
  
*throws paper wad at Teacher*  
  
Teacher Choco: Wark!! Wark wark wark. War-  
  
(My goodness! Stop this nonsense this instant!! Don't you--)  
  
*Teacher Chocobo is hit by paper wads from 24 of the 25 students*  
  
Evil Choco: Waaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrk!!! Wark wark wark wark.  
  
(Noooooooo!!! Are you okay Teacher!!!)  
  
*Teacher is hit with many more paper wads and faints*  
  
Evil Choco: Waaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrk!!! Wark!!!  
  
(Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Die vile creatures!!!)  
  
Other Chocos: Wark!!!  
  
(Teachers pet!!)  
  
*Hit him with 24 paper wads*  
  
Evil Choco: WARK!!!! WARK WARK WARK WARK!!!!!  
  
(STOP!!!! YOU WILL ALL DIE WHEN IM THROUGH WITH YOU!!!!!!)  
  
*Pulls out paper wads and throws them so hard that they break through the wall behind the chocobos they missed*  
  
Other Chocos: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk!!!! Wark wark wark!!  
  
(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Run for your lives!! He's a madman!!  
  
*Good Chocobo pulls out paper wad launcher and starts firing paper wads at Evil Chocobo*  
  
"Dying" Evil Chocobo: Waaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!  
  
(I'm sorry I failed you teacher!!)  
  
*Evil Chocobo "dies"*  
  
Good Chocobo: Wark. Wark wark wark.  
  
(Well glad we "killed" that goody two shoes. Free day!!!)  
  
RING RING RING  
  
School bell rings and school ends...or does it???  
  
To be continued...  
  
have you ever had a bad nights sleep? have you ever woken up with stiff legs? well we have a solution! the iron pillow! now i know that your thinking, "how could an iron pillow help me?" well it is guarenteed to give you the worst nights sleep youve ever had! just think, when you wake up your neck will be sore and stiff! plus the iron pillow can be used as a stove! you can light a match under it and heat things up inside a nifty compartment! *says extremely fast* the pillow may cause burns when use as a stove. *talks normally*   
  
when you buy the iron pillow we will give you a moths supply of last months cheese! its guarenteed to be disgusting and have mold!   
  
call 1-800-IRON-IN-MY-DIET, once again that number is 1-800-IRON-IN-MY- DIET. call today!  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Dark Mag: Hi all. Hope you like my new story. R&R please!!  
  
Golden Mag 07 the Shoryu: Hia!!!  
  
Snitch: Right shoes $25 each!!!  
  
Dark Mag: I have to give credit to Juzu for allowing me to use her paper wad fights so thanks. (you may want to check her stuff out) 


	2. Grenades and Math Teachers

Disclaimer:  
  
I have rights to the movie. But don't own the rights to the characters so don't kill me. Although I do have a chocobo farm. Any plagiarism of this document shall result in the stealing or your left shoe and.. your RIGHT shoe by Snitch experiment 627  
  
*The translations are in parenthesis*  
  
continued KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS: Kids  
  
*Math class*  
  
*Teacher hands out graded papers*  
  
Evil Choco: Wark wark wark!!! Wark! ^_^  
  
(Yay!! I got 150% on my test! The best score in school history! ^_^)  
  
Good Choco: Waarrrrrk!! Wark wark wark.  
  
(Grrrrr!! I got a -1000 on my test!)  
  
Evil Choco: Wark. Wark wark.  
  
(Maybe if you studied you'd get better scores. Ha! Stupid troublemaker)  
  
*Good Chocobo pulls out hand grenade*  
  
Evil Choco: Wark. *_*'  
  
(Wait a second... *_*')  
  
*BLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM!!!!!*  
  
*Teachers body falls dead on the floor*  
  
Evil Choco: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrk!  
  
(Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!)  
  
Good Choco: Wark. Wark wark wark wark. Wark!  
  
(Ha!! Take that you freak! The best way to get at you is to kill your supporters!!)  
  
Evil Choco: Wark!  
  
(Murderer!!)  
  
*Pulls out katana*  
  
Good Choco: Wark wark wark.  
  
(Bring it on goody goody.)  
  
*Begin to fight*  
  
Evil Choco: Wark wark!  
  
(You'll pay for this!!!)  
  
To be continued....  
  
Infomercial  
  
Today we will be selling Bladeless Katana -5.0&1/2. We didn't get enough money on the Bladeless Katana 5.0&1/2 so we had to downgrade.  
  
The BK -5.0&1/2 has a stainless steel sheath with 70,000 emeralds on it. It has a sharp blade on the back of it for child safety reasons. It is 5ft long and can extend up to 1,000,000ft long. It has 5 rubies on the handle and is 5in wide. This is so much worse than 5.0&1/2 it saves 50% more money on your electric bills!  
  
Here is a picture of it:  
  
----------]=============================  
  
You can buy the BK -5.0&1/2 for only 2,000,000 payments of $0.01. We repeat only 1,000,000 payments of $1.00. Call 1-800-I-234-LOVE-678-EATING- 600-FRIED-3456-JENOVA-1800. Once again the number is1-800-I-234-LOVE-678- EATING-600-FRIED-3456-JENOVA-1800. Buy now before it buys you!! Call today.  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Dark Mag: Sho! Shory! Puu pu pu!!!  
  
Golden Mag 07: Hi!!  
  
Dark Mag: Hope you like the new format.  
  
Snitch: The Good and Evil Chocobos switched brains!!!  
  
Dark Mag: No, they're different as kids. But R&R. 


	3. Kick in the Shin

^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Dark Mag: Hi fans. Sorry about the wait. Been really busy with neopets and homework and school and did I mention neopets? But this episode will be really good (I think! I haven't written it yet!)  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I have rights to the movie. But don't own the rights to the characters so don't kill me. Although I do have a chocobo farm. Any plagiarism of this document shall result in the stealing or your left shoe and.. your RIGHT shoe by Snitch experiment 627  
  
*The translations are in parenthesis*  
  
continued KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS: Kids  
  
*Good Choco has continually hit Evil Choco's katana to the point where it is about to break*  
  
Good Choco: Wark? Wark wark wark?  
  
(Well any last words?)  
  
Evil Choco: Wark wark wark wark. Wark wark wark.  
  
(Well yes, seven, its not over yet!)  
  
*Jumps up and throws smoke bomb*  
  
Evil Choco: Wark wark wark!!  
  
(I shall return!! Muwahahahahah- cough, cough, cough- *pulls out inhaler and breathes deeply*)  
  
*Good Choco rolls on floor laughing*  
  
Good Choco: Wark wark wark!!!  
  
(Can't even withstand your own smoke bomb!!)  
  
Evil Choco: Wark wark wark! *coughs more*  
  
(Can too!!)  
  
*Good Choco hits Evil Choco in shin. Evil choco bounces around on one leg*  
  
Evil Choco: Wark wark wark!  
  
(You just wait!!! I'll get you for this someday!!)  
  
Good Choco: Wark wark. =.=  
  
(Yeah right.)  
  
*Kicks other shin. Evil Choco falls to the ground*  
  
To be continued...  
  
Infomercial  
  
Tired of all of those prank phone calls? Want to loose them forever? Well with our new product you can never hear a prank call again! Buy the Prank Zapper now.  
  
Whenever a prankster calls he'll be zapped by an electromagnet in space that could paralyze you him weeks! That'll teach him a lesson!  
  
Call 1-800-555-666-777-888-999-000-111-222-333-444-000 or go to our website www.@0L.@aol.com. Once again call 1-800-555-666-777-888-999-000-111-222- 333-444-000 or go to our website www.@0L.@aol.com.  
  
*Speaks extremely fast* 99% of the owners who bought this product landed in lip rehab because of a software malfunction so they were zapped instead of the prankster. Note-may cause more prank calls.  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Dark Mag: Well it wasn't the best but I'm hurried right now and I'm out of ideas at the moment....  
  
Snitch: Check out Fuzzy Claymaker and the Non-Magical-Person's Rock.  
  
Dark Mag: My other story..... a spoof of Harry Potter. More chapters up soon! R&R please! 


	4. A Sinister Plot

DarkMag: Wow I havent been here in forever... That was pretty mean of me. Well here is the story

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer:

I have rights to the movie. But don't own the rights to the characters so don't kill me. Although I do have a chocobo farm. Any plagiarism of this document shall result in the stealing or your left shoe and.. your RIGHT shoe by Snitch experiment 627

The translations are in parenthesis

continued KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS: Kids

In a secret underground lab

Evil Choco: WARK WARK WARK!

(How dare that hooligan Chocobo do that to me!)

Evil Choco: Wark Wark Warka Warky!

(I know… I'll train my ninja skills and defeat him)

Evil Choco begins to train. Meanwhile back at school Good Choco is also plotting

Good Choco: Wark wark warkish wark warka.

(And when he comes through the doors a large boulder will come rolling down at him!)

Good Choco Minion 1 (GCM1): Wark wark wark warka wark?

(But wont that kill him?)

Good Choco: Wark wark wark wark wark wark.

(Well that is the general idea. Who needs him around anyway?)

The other chocobos make a football huddle

GCM2: Wark… Wark wark wark wark.

(Well… He does help us with our homework even though we're mean to him.)

GCM1: Wark. Wark wark wark wark.

(Agreed. So we won't help him because killing is wrong.)

GCM3: WARK! WARK WARK WARK WARK!

(Hey Good Choco! We're not going to help you because killing is bad.)

Good Choco: WAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRK! Warka wark wark!

(WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT? You can't leave me like this!)

The other chocobos leave.

Good Choco: WARK! WARK WARK WARK!

(FINE! I CAN DO IT MYSELF ANYWAY!)

Good Chocobo has set up an elaborate trap. It consists of a trip wire that sets off a humongous boulder. Once Evil Choco opens the door there is practically no escape for him

To be continued…

Bored with everything you have now? Want to add some spice to your life? Then we have the site for you! Its called Here you can get your own virtual pet to feed and play games with! The important part is that it's all 100 not free!

Access to this site costs $99.99 a month. And a new special offer lets you play for two months at only $199.98. This offer won't last long so join in on the fun and play RandomZyte today!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DarkMag: Looking back at this I think "HOLY CRAP MY WRITING STYLE AND TECHNIQUE IS HORRIBLE!" Hopefully my current additions will be better than my former parts.

GoldenMag: YAY! The story finally continues!

Snitch: Chews on shoe

DarkMag: DARNIT SNITCH! Quit eating my shoes! (I also think I have become much less random… o.O) Oh also is a real site I have made and it is FREE. (It may be under construction though)


End file.
